Les joies du silence
by JessSwann
Summary: Durant OST, Jack abandonne Angelica sur l'île mais quelle est sa vraie raison pour agir ainsi ? Ecrit pour la communauté 10 Choix sur le thème Silence


**Disclaimer: ****Disney **

_**Coucou à tous, voici donc ma dernière histoire Jackelica écrite pour le défi, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Prochain challenge : Will & Elizabeth…**_

_**Bonne lecture et… Reviews ?**_

**Les joies du silence**

Jack Sparrow poussa un soupir agacé pour la dixième fois au moins depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Fontaine de Jouvence tandis que, en face de lui et les mains liées, Angelica Teach continuait ses reproches.

« Tu es immonde !

- J't'ai pourtant sauvé la vie. »

La suite de la phrase d'Angelica se perdit dans un charabia incompréhensible et Jack soupira. Il avait mal au crane, encore pire que s'il avait bu du rhum frelaté, en fait la dernière fois qu'il avait eu une telle migraine c'était…

L'esprit de Jack le ramena des années en arrière alors qu'Angelica et lui voyageaient ensemble. Au début tout était parfait, les lèvres d'Angelica étaient les plus douces du monde, son corps chaud était accueillant et Jack devait à la jeune femme certaines des nuits les plus passionnées de son existence. Le pirate sourit avec nostalgie au souvenir de leurs étreintes et du plaisir qu'elles lui avaient procuré. Angelica était une amante ardente, audacieuse. Le genre de femme que le pirate adorait tenir dans ses bras. Son sexe se tendit inconfortablement à l'évocation des charmes d'Angelica tandis que la jeune femme paniquait brusquement.

« Un seul pistolet, un seul coup, annonça Jack.

- Pour me suicider avant de mourir de faim ?

- Impossible de te faire confiance, cela dit c'est une route commerciale très fréquentée, fait signe à un navire de passage ou sers toi de ton pistolet pour rejoindre ton père.»

Jack se détourna, les tempes douloureuses, mais Angelica reprit.

« Et comment j'arriverais à me libérer. »

Jack retint un soupir tandis que sa migraine augmentait encore.

« Je t'ai vue te libérer il y a au moins une demi heure et tu attends le bon moment pour me sauter dessus. » Soupira t'il avant de se retourner et de refermer les mains sur le morceau de bois que la jeune femme avait saisi.

Angelica lui fit face, le regard haineux.

« Admet le Jack tu es toujours amoureux de moi. »

Jack la fixa et songea aux insultes dont elle l'agonisait depuis des heures.

« En fait si tu avais une sœur et un chien, je choisirais le chien. » Rétorqua Jack en songeant que le chien au moins ne pouvait pas hurler sans cesse.

Jack commença à s'éloigner, mais comme il s'y attendait plus ou moins, Angelica reprit.

« Le trésor ! Il y a un coffre rempli de joyaux permettant de commander au vent et aux océans !

- Tu viens d'inventer ça, » soupira le pirate.

La jeune femme ne s'avoua pas pour autant vaincue.

« Jack, je, j'attends un enfant Jack… »

Le pirate se retourna et une fois de plus, il se rappela la chaleur accueillante du corps d'Angelica et le gout de sa peau sous ses lèvres.

« Le tien… » Murmura Angelica.

Le pirate hésita.

« Je n'ai aucun souvenir de t'avoir fait un

- Tu étais ivre.

- Jamais je n'ai été ivre à ce point là. » Rétorqua Jack.

Après tout, si Angelica s'était tue il s'en serait rappelé, et il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour obtenir ce miracle : faire en sorte qu'elle ait la bouche pleine. Le cœur de Jack accéléra au souvenir des lèvres de la jeune femme autour de son sexe et il se força à se détourner.

La main d'Angelica l'agrippa et elle reprit.

« Je t'en prie, je t'en prie, j'ai une chose importante à te dire. »

Jack hésita. Angélica avait toujours quelque chose à dire. Elle parlait sans cesse, trop en fait. Il croisa le regard suppliant de la jeune femme et soupira. Peut être était ce réellement important cette fois.

« J'ai même eu envie de te le dire la première fois que nous nous sommes vus. »

Cette fois la curiosité fut la plus forte face à sa migraine et Jack céda.

« Bon je t'écoute. »

Angelica prit une inspiration et Jack savoura les quelques secondes de silence qu'elle lui offrait puis, elle souffla d'une voix douce qu'il ne lui avait connue qu'en de trop rares occasions.

« Je t'aime. »

Le cœur de Jack se serra alors qu'il plongeait dans son regard sombre. C'était Angelica, son Angelica, celle qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à oublier tout à fait. La femme vers laquelle le ramenait son désir pendant ses voyages trop solitaires. Jack glissa ses mains sur son visage et la regarda.

« Tout comme moi. Depuis toujours et à jamais. » Répondit-il.

Leurs bouches se rapprochèrent tandis que le visage d'Angelica s'emplissait de tendresse. C'était ainsi qu'il l'aimait le plus, les yeux mi clos, les lèvres entrouvertes et le corps offert à ses caresses. Jack frôla sa bouche et son désir augmenta à la pensée qu'il pourrait lui faire l'amour sur la plage au lieu de reprendre sa route seul. Il imagina la manière dont il s'enfoncerait en elle, l'humidité accueillante de son intimité, les cris de plaisir d'Angelica alors qu'il la posséderait enfin à nouveau. Cette dernière pensée eut raison de son désir.

« Oups faut que j'y aille. » Annonça Jack en se détournant résolument.

« Jack ! Hurla Angelica. J'avais pas fini ! Jack ! »

Le pirate poussa la chaloupe et songea que le « j'avais pas fini » était une des formules habituelles de la jeune femme, elle l'en avait d'ailleurs gratifié à de nombreuses occasions à l'issue de leurs nuits torrides. Le pirate frémit à ce souvenir et se dépêcha de pousser la chaloupe dans la mer.

Il sentit le sifflement d'une balle à son oreille et lança avec un soupir.

« Manqué. »

Un chapelet d'injures en espagnol lui répondit et Jack rama avec ardeur. Alors que les hurlements d'Angelica le poursuivaient le pirate songea qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Elle était celle qu'il avait toujours attendue et celle qu'il aimerait à jamais. Angelica était un pirate, une femme et une amante. Tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Mais elle était aussi bruyante qu'ardente. Et malheureusement pour Angelica, Jack plaçait au-dessus de tout le reste les joies du silence.


End file.
